


Zero-Point

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angry Kissing, Awkward Romance, Co-workers, Eventual Romance, Light-Hearted, M/M, Romance, Some Humor, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Sho has enough of working together... with annoying Mr. Ohno-I-don’t-need-a-schedule-because-I’m-so-awesome Satoshi. They are assigned to work on a project together, but Ohno doesn't seem to care, leaving Sho alone with the whole workload, and Sho just has enough of it!





	Zero-Point

Sho hammers on his laptop angrily. Again, a missed meeting from I’m-too-cool-for-a-mobile Mr. Ohno-I-don’t-need-a-schedule-because-I’m-so-awesome Satoshi. Jeez, and again, he needs to cover for this idiot and do all the work. “I can’t believe it,” he huffs. “He is never on time, he never calls back, he never fucking does anything! Why, why does he even have that job!?”

 

He glances towards Jun who is preparing unicorn Frappuccino for two female customers. “Are you even listening?” he grumbles into Jun’s direction while the latter puts little rainbow-coloured star-shaped sprinkles on the whipped cream of the beverage.

 

Jun rolls his eyes, handing the two cups to the girls who look at him with longing eyes. Yeah, sure, again two victims to Jun’s long eyelashes and his seductive smile. Sho is sure he is making millions a month thanks to his looks.

 

Once the girls left, Sho repeats his reprimand. “You haven’t even listened!”

 

Jun pushes his glasses up his nose a bit. “Sho-san, you have been complaining about Satoshi-kun since almost an hour now. I’m sure I didn’t miss anything by drifting away with my thoughts.”

 

Sho stares at him for a long while. “Satoshi-kun…”

 

“What?” Jun blinks.

 

“You are calling him Satoshi-kun!” Sho frowns. “You are a traitor!”

 

Jun grunts in response. “Don’t be ridiculous. He is just as much a regular customer as any of you guys working there. Your office is around the corner if I may remind you.”

 

“You don’t call the others by their first names,” Sho argues, horror spreading through him. Jun is his childhood friend, almost like the little brother he gladly never had, and now Ohno even managed it to squeeze himself into his perfect friendship with Jun?

 

Jun rubs the bridge of his nose before he takes a plate and puts a piece of pain au chocolate on it and hands it to Sho. “Here, eat that. You really need some sugar into your system.”

 

Sho is about to say and argue more when, Aiba, one of his co-worker appears, sporting a happy smile. He is working in the creative division, responsible for making the design of their ads, and he is at least of some help to Sho. “Jun-san,” he chirps. “I hope you are having a good day.”

 

Jun looks up, a smiles spreading around his lips. “Masaki-san, it’s nice to see you. The usual?” There is something in Jun’s eyes that Sho hasn’t seen in a long while. Jeez, at least it’s cute and kind Aiba Masaki who lures Jun and not Mr. I-don’t-need-to-switcc-my-colour-strained-shirt-before-a-meeting-and-why-should-I-wear-a-suit Ohno sleepy-face Satoshi.

 

By the end of the evening Sho has finished the outlines of the project he and Ohno were supposed to do together. He feels drained and tired, and majorly annoyed.

 

 

~~~

 

“So,” his yoga buddy Nino comments after they ditched their yoga class and went for a drink. “You are mad because Ohno-san calls J Jun-kun?”

 

“No,” Sho huffs. He and Nino met each other during one of their much loathed yoga classes. Nino has to visit them because his orthopaedic told him to, and Sho went there because Aiba told him doing yoga would help him relax and ease his angry mood. “The other way round! Ohno just weasels his way into my life, and now Jun calls him Satoshi-kun. Jun! Do you know how long it took him to call me by my first name?”

 

“Well, I hate to break it to you,” Nino says dryly. “But weren’t you kind of an ass towards him when you were teens.”

 

“Not my point!” Sho argues.

 

Nino rolls his eyes. “Sho-kun, J calls everyone in his café by their first name. He even makes up nicknames for his regular customers. It’s part of his marketing strategy to act personal with everyone. His coffee shop is like a host club. Do you have a thing for him or why are you so upset?”

 

“Not at all,” Sho states honestly. “He is like my little brother. Hate to share him.”

 

“You were an only child, weren’t you?” Nino asks softly.

 

Sho blinks, and nods. “Why are you asking?”

 

“Just a feeling I had,” Nino comments, taking a sip from his mojito. “So you don’t want to share your toys with Oh-chan?”

 

“Jun is not my-“ Sho pauses, staring at Nino in deepest shock.

 

“What?” Nino asks, sounding worried now. “Do I have something on my face?”

 

“How did you call him?”

 

“Who? J?” Nino asks, apparently still confused.

 

Sho glares. “Oh-chan? You said Oh-chan!”

 

Nino’s eyes widen, a blush spreading on his cheeks. “Sho-kun…”

 

Sho frowns, not having any of it. He points with his chopsticks at Nino. “Spill it, dude.”

 

“Fine. Remember when you took me along to one of your company parties?” Sho nods and Nino continues. “You introduced me to Aiba-kun, J, and also your Ohno-san.”

 

Again Sho nods.

 

“I’m regularly driving to the seaside to get inspiration for my music,” Nino explains. “I met him there a few times, coincidentally, I swear. We just exchanged a few polite words. I call him so informally, because he is really the casual type…”

 

Sho sighs, feeling defeated. Instead of commenting Nino’s story he orders another drink.

 

 

~~~

 

Sho is still asleep. It’s a Sunday and he plans on sleeping as long as possible, especially after his night out with Nino. What he didn’t expect though is something or rather someone disturbing his peaceful sleep by knocking at his door at 9AM.

 

He grumbles, stumbling out of his bed. Later on he will thank his intuition for at least wrapping a bathrobe around his body as he is only wearing shorts. He is ready to jump into whoever’s face when he opens the door, but the words get stuck in his throat. He stares at the man in front of him. “You,” he mumbles.

 

“Sho-san.” Ohno bows apologetically. “I’m sorry to disturb you on your free Sunday.”

 

Sho is too shocked to even react angrily. Damn, he is here in his pyjama pants with his hairy legs, an old bathrobe, messy hair, unshaved, and Ohno stands in front of him in a beautiful marine blue sweaters, peter-pan collar shirt, and pretty expensive looking jeans. Why is he suddenly dressed so well? Normally he doesn’t even change his shirt for a meeting!

 

“Come in,” Sho stutters. “But my apartment is a mess, I didn’t expect anyone.”

 

“Please don’t apologize,” Ohno smiles softly, one of these real smiles that make his face light up, and piss Sho off immediately. “I’m the one just randomly dropping by and invading.”

 

Sho sighs but nevertheless lets Ohno in. He can’t send him away now after all. Would be impolite, besides he is there anyways, and Sho is kinda curious what he wants. On his way to the living room he tries to collect as many clothes and used plates he can find before Ohno sees them too. His living room is gladly a bit presentable which is only thanks to his last meeting with Nino and Jun here, where Jun got so pissed at the mess that they had to clean everything under his supervision.

 

“Tea or coffee?” Sho asks.

 

“Oh, coffee please.”

 

Sho nods, preparing coffee and meanwhile showering and switching into more presentable clothes. Once he is back he can see how Ohno goes through a folder he brought along. “Work?” Sho asks.

 

Ohno smiles. “Yes, kind of. I’m sorry I had to cancel our meeting yesterday, so I thought I could drop by and see what I can do.”

 

Sho tilts his head. Well, this wasn’t planned, but since Ohno is already here, he can as well show him how far he came, after all it’s Ohno’s project too and it’s not fair from him to let Sho do all the work. Can at least put some effort into it as well!

 

Ohno nods while Sho explains him everything, showing him the collected information, the plan he made, the outlines for the advertisement campaign. “It’s just the slogan and the logo that’s completely missing,” Sho sighs. “I thought about it for hours and days, and I can’t come up with something.”

 

Ohno scribbles something on his napkin. “Like this?” he asks, and yawns.

 

Sho stares at the picture Ohno drew there. It’s… it’s… perfect. “How did you come up with this?” he asks breathlessly.

 

“Just thought about it,” Ohno explains casually.

 

Sho bites down on his lips not to say something unfriendly. How can Ohno so effortlessly come up with an idea while he and the others discussed this for hours and days? He remembers how just yesterday he and Aiba tried to find a fitting slogan – the whole day. Sho had sleepless nights because of this and the approaching deadline.

 

It makes Sho feel so angry. He hates it how Ohno doesn’t even have to put effort into the things he does. What he hates more though is that he doesn’t even pretend to be putting effort into things, that he doesn’t really care. It’s like he belittles Sho who gives his all or Aiba who always puts his whole heart into everything or Jun who is so passionate about the things he does. It’s like all the things they do turn into a joke because Ohno doesn’t even acknowledge effort or his own talent. He just doesn’t mind.

 

Sho tries to hold back an annoyed or angry comment, and pours them some coffee. “May I invite you for lunch?” Ohno offers. “After all I left you hanging yesterday.”

 

Sho blinks. “That’s not necessary.”

 

“Around the corner there is a new soba shop. I thought we could try it out?”

 

Soba. Sho’s stomach grumbles even at the thought of it. He hasn’t even had a decent breakfast, because he was basically kicked out of his bed thanks to his lazy co-worker.

 

“Let’s take our work there,” Ohno offers, a kind smile on his lips.

 

Again, Sho’s belly twitches. How can this dude always be so relaxed? And why is he so fucking nice? Doesn’t he realize that Sho is upset? Or maybe he doesn’t care?

 

Caught in his inner rant Sho misses the point where he could have turned the invitation down and hence finds himself agreeing.

 

 

~~~

 

Sho still feels angry at himself for being sweet-talked into having lunch with Ohno, the last person in universe he wants to actually go out with at the moment. Okay, maybe not the last, but definitely one of the top ten! It’s not like Ohno himself annoys him, because he is a decent enough human being, just the fact that he seems so freaking talented, and designs just come flying to him, yet he just belittles the others’ efforts as unnecessary and why-do-you-stress-yourself-so-much that annoys him.

 

The soba is good though.

 

“Say, Sho-san,” Ohno says after a while. “What are your hobbies?”

 

“Hobbies?” Sho looks up in surprise. Ohno is seriously asking him something private. To his surprise Ohno blushes a bit.

 

“I didn’t mean to pry, just wanted to get to know you a bit. Everyone always speaks so highly of you and you are so dedicated to your work, so I was curious what else you enjoy doing.”

 

Okay, this is actually nice. Sho smiles. “Well, I don’t have much time for it, but I like travelling. And I like books, and movies.”

 

Ohno nods and smiles.

 

“And you?” Sho asks back, because apparently Ohno needs to be prompted to give some information too.

 

“Oh, I like the ocean,” Ohno states, and weirdly enough Sho finds that fitting. “And art.”

 

“Art?” Sho asks in surprise.

 

“Yes.”

 

“What kind of art?”

 

Ohno smiles slightly. “Any. If you want I could show you. There is a little gallery around the corner. Some of my pictures are being presented there.”

 

Sho looks at his colleague in surprise. He has never expected Ohno to be into art or anything. He knew he was pretty talented and could think up designs within a few minutes, but to imagine he was actually painting or drawing... Curiosity wins over Sho, so he agrees to go and see the gallery Ohno talked about.

 

 

~~~

 

 

“Wow!” Sho exclaims in surprise. “Did you paint all of these?”

 

Ohno chuckles. “No, just the ones at the right side are mine.”

 

Sho stares at the paintings in deepest admiration. There is so much detail and passion in them, it takes his breath away. “Wow,” he mumbles. “I didn’t know you are that talented.”

 

Ohno seems to be flustered. “They are not that special,” he stutters.

 

“The colours.” Sho slips closer and inspects a picture that shows the ocean and a couple walking the beach. “It… it doesn’t look real, not like a copy of the place, but rather… it’s like you chose the colours depending on your emotions. So, it shows the atmosphere so beautifully like no simple copy could do.” He blushes. “Sorry,” he stutters. “I’m probably getting on your nerves with my half-assed analysis.”

 

“Not at all.” Ohno smiles shyly. “It makes me happy that you see my pictures that way. I tend to get really engulfed in my art.”

 

Sho looks at Ohno thoughtfully. He has this blissful expression on his face. His normally so distanced and sleepy glance seems to be replaced by a fiery one. Sho didn’t even think he had something like this in him. The next hour Ohno explains different pictures to him, also the ones he didn’t paint himself, talks about artists he likes and techniques, and all Sho can do is nod and listen in awe. Something about the way Ohno talks touches him deeply, it reminds him of the time he met him for the first time, and how he thought they could be great rivals and colleagues. He instantly liked this man back then, just to be disappointed later on.

 

Something about the way Ohno talks, so full of passion and fire, reminds Sho of the Ohno of two years ago.

 

“Are you selling your pictures?” Sho asks curiously. “Or do you want them in bigger galleries.”

 

Ohno smiles. “No, I’m fine with this here.”

 

Again, no real ambition, Sho thinks in surprise. Well, at least this is Ohno’s private hobby, not work, so it’s not Sho’s right to judge him for anything.

 

 

~~~

 

 

They go for a drink afterwards although Sho knows he shouldn’t because he was just out the night before, and he isn’t the youngest anymore and can’t stay sober for too long.

 

To his relief though Ohno is getting equally tipsy. Drunk enough that they basically drag each other back to Sho’s place. Sho giggles while he tries to find the right key, making Ohno laugh too. “You are cute,” Ohno slurs.

 

Sho blushes, despite the alcohol. “Jeez, Satoshi-san, you are too drunk”

 

“Sweaty and drunk,” Ohno states. “Just like you.”

 

Against his will Sho has to giggle, wrapping his arm around Ohno’s waist and helping him inside. He lets him drop on his sofa, squealing when Ohno wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer. “Aww, you are so soft.”

 

Sho feels he should be annoyed, but so close to Ohno’s body he feels rather embarrassed. Damn, he really has something about him. Something that pisses Sho off but kind of attracts him too. Always did. He wouldn’t get so worked up about him otherwise.

 

“Soft and cute,” Ohno mumbles much to Sho’s embarrassment.

 

“No one in their right mind would call me cute,” Sho argues but doesn’t push Ohno’s roaming hands away. He doesn’t know what it is… the smell of cigarettes in the air, the scent of Ohno’s aftershave, the still lingering atmosphere of the artworks that surrounded them before, the way Ohno talked with so much passion at the gallery… but he somehow can’t distance himself from Ohno. It’s like he falls into his trap and gets caught up by his charm.

 

“I don’t have a right mind,” Ohno grins. “And it just so happens that I find you cute.” He lets his lips move over Sho’s neck, and Sho gasps. But it feels good. It feels good. “You are so dedicated and always into the things you do. You give your all. That’s cute. You are like a dangerous little kitten.”

 

“I!?” Sho squeals. “I’m nothing alike a kitten. If anything Jun is the kitten!”

 

“No, Jun-san is an elegant feline, you however are more like a dangerous, hissing kitten, which will scratch everyone when picked up.”

 

“Please,” Sho rolls his eyes, capturing Ohno’s lips with his. “Shut up,” he mumbles against them.

 

Ohno chuckles and wraps his warms around Sho’s waist, turning them over.

 

 

~~~

 

Sho wakes up on the floor, bones aching, and with a headache. He had a weird dream, really. His gaze shifts to the sofa. Wait… wait… WAIT! No fucking dream!? Can’t be true! He and I-don’t-even-have-to-try-hence-I-don’t Ohno I don’t sell my pictures Satoshi!? What… what?

 

The blood rushes to Sho’s face when he remembers what happened, and he is up his feet immediately, wavering dangerous when he does so.

 

Ohno stirs, and opens his eyes, looking directly at Sho now. “Sho-san,” he mumbles. “You are awake.”

 

“Of course I’m awake,” Sho frowns. “It’s-“ He pauses, his blood basically freezing in his veins. Oh. No. please. No.

 

Ohno looks at him in worry. “Sho-san? Are you alright?”

 

“Monday,” Sho mumbles. “Monday, it’s Monday. The presentation. The project. It’s today. In an hour. I won’t make it.”

 

He hurries to his room to fetch some clothes, anything that fits. He doesn’t even bother to shower or eat something. The blood in his veins rushes, making him sweat and shiver at once. Ohno grabs his arm. “Sho-san,” he says with a soothing voice. “Please calm down.”

 

“No,” Sho huffs and shakes off his arm. He feels like crying, and probably also looks like he is about to burst in tears because Ohno looks even more worried. “This is all your fault. You let me alone with this project, and didn’t do anything for it, and then you appear here and lure me outside for a drink, one day before the most important presentation of my life!” Sho lets out a deep breath, shuddering, before shaking his head. “No, it’s not your fault, it’s mine,” he finally says. “My damn fault. I… what was I even thinking.”

 

With that he leaves his apartment, trying to hurry to his work and save what he can save.

 

 

~~~

 

Unfortunately he can’t save anything. He is touched to know though that Aiba did cover for him and jumped in for his presentation but he didn’t know enough details to really save Sho’s ass.

 

The supervision of the project goes to some dude who hasn’t even been part of this project before.

 

“All my hard work,” Sho mumbles after he dragged himself to Jun’s café. “I… I worked on this day and night. And it was all in vain.”

 

“Sho-kun,” Jun says quietly and puts a cup with coffee in front of him. “Sho-kun,” he repeats. “I… don’t know what to say.”

 

“I can’t even blame it on Ohno-kun. It’s my own fault for letting my guard down,” Sho mumbles.

 

“This is not fair,” Jun argues. “Isn’t the guy that got your project the son of a board member? They probably never intended to give you the supervision,” he says, anger making his voice vibrate.

 

“Maybe. But not being able to hold the presentation properly gave them the reason they needed to dump me from the project,” Sho breaths out, feeling tears in his eyes. He doesn’t even care if he is a picture of misery now or not, because seriously it doesn’t matter.

 

Jun wants to say something, but his phone rings and he has to pick it up. The expression on his face changes while he talks, going from surprise to disbelief to surprise again. He turns to Sho. “Sho-kun, go back to the conference room! Masaki-kun just called! Seems like something happened, something with your project. Masaki-kun said you should be fast!”

 

Sho looks at Jun in surprise. “What…”

 

“Wait,” Jun grabs a napkin and holds it under some water before rubbing it over Sho’s face. Then he gives him his own blazer, apparently giving his best to make Sho look decent. “Put that on. And now go to these idiots and convince them that you are the best! Just like you always do.”

 

 

~~~

 

Sho almost drops out of the door again when he enters the conference room. He is just glad that Aiba is wearing a similar expression of sincere shock and disbelief Ohno is standing in the middle of the room, perfectly dressed in a suit, looking all serious. He is surrounded by the board members and their executive chiefs.

 

“Ohno-san,” one of them calls out. “Are you serious?”

 

“Yes.” Ohno turns around to face Sho and Aiba, nodding at them.

 

“This is Sakurai-san’s project. He put it together, he will finish it. No one did his amount of research, no one knows this project as well as he does. This project is really important for the reputation of my company. I don’t trust anyone else with it.”

 

Aiba stares at Ohno before looking at Sho. “Did he say _his_ company?” he whispers.

 

Sho nods, but he feels sick. What the hell? What kind of game did Ohno actually play? He watches how the men bow in front of Ohno and agree to his conditions. The pieces slowly come together. Ohno never cared for meetings because he literally didn’t have to care. The whole company belongs to him…

 

Once the others have left, Aiba coughs slightly. “I’ll go to Jun’s place,” he says casually. “Nino-kun’s coming too. See you there, eh… bye…”

 

Aiba leaves, and it’s just the two of them. For a few minutes no one says anything until Ohno clears his throat. “You are not saying anything, Sho-kun.”

 

“What…” Sho shakes his head. “What the hell am I supposed to say? I don’t even know what to think about this! I can’t do this,” he states.

 

“Can’t do what?”

 

“I can’t accept it that you hand me back this project, just because we slept with each other.” Sho shakes his head. “No.”

 

“Sho-kun-“

 

“Was this some sort of test or anything?” Sho wants to know. “Or why did you never say that this is actually your company? That you are the boss? You didn’t play fair.”

 

“Maybe,” Ohno admits. “But do you believe me if I tell you that I didn’t play at all?”

 

“You have left me completely alone in this,” Sho continues. “It’s not fair either. Boss or not, I had to cover your work too!”

 

“Yeah,” Ohno says quietly. “You are right, it’s not fair.”

 

Sho opens his mouth to say something but Ohno grabs his arm, shaking his head. “Don’t say no immediately. At least think about it. Please.”

 

“Are you even sure?” Sho dares to ask. “You don’t seem to take anything seriously! Are you sure you want me to continue to work on this project?” Ohno tilts his head, looking at him thoughtfully. “You know what, never mind.” Sho lets out an exasperated sigh. “I need a coffee for now.”

 

 

~~~

 

Unexpectedly – or maybe not – Ohno follows him to Jun’s café. If Sho wasn’t so tired, he would feel really pissed off now or say something snarky. Gladly Nino beats him to it though.

 

“You are the boss!?” he calls out when they come to the café. Jun has closed the café for all other customers, giving them enough privacy. Nino lets out a deep breath. “No surprise Sho-kun is angry. I would be too!”

 

Jun crosses his arms in front of his body, glaring at Ohno. “So, did you play my Sho-senpai?”

 

Aw, like the cute little brother Sho wished he had and gladly never had. Jun can be so possessive. “Not at all,” Ohno states calmly, making Jun blink.

 

“Is this all you have to say?” Jun wants to know, a dangerous frown gracing his pretty face.

 

“I joined this project myself because it’s important to me,” Ohno explains much to Sho’s surprise. “I knew I wouldn’t be able to attend many meetings, but I wanted this to be successful. It wasn’t clear to me that doing so will put Sho into a tight position, as he had to do everything alone.”

 

“It’s not been a test or anything?” Aiba asks in surprise.

 

“No, why should I use such cheap methods?”

 

“And why did you never tell anyone that you are _el_ -chief,” Nino wants to know.

 

“I thought it wasn’t important.” Ohno shrugs.

 

His way to perceive the world is really something. Sho’s mind is still spinning from the happenings of the last 24 hours. He is relieved when Jun puts a plate with two croissants in front of him and a cup with coffee. Then he looks at Nino and Aiba. “Could you two help me with something?” he asks casually.

 

“Why?” Nino asks with a frown.

 

Jun smiles dangerously. “I asked: Could you help me with something?”

 

Nino and Aiba exchange a look. “Sure,” Aiba says hastily, and Nino nods.

 

With that he and Ohno are alone. Smart move from his friends, again. Before the other three leave though Jun throws a last glare at Ohno, making the latter chuckle a bit. “I see, you have some good friends,” he points out.

 

“Jun is like my little brother,” Sho mumbles, stirring in his coffee, frowning so much that his head hurts.

 

“It’s not like I don’t take things seriously.” Ohno suddenly explains to him. “I didn’t know you felt like that. I’m glad you told me though… you know, I’m not good at reading other people’s feelings.”

 

“You never seem to put effort into things,” Sho says honestly. “I mean, things come flying to you. Talent and inspiration, which is fine, but you never seem to try. And you wonder why others try, like you are actually belittling their effort. And like you are not even appreciating your own talent. For someone like me without any real talent that’s really hard to take.”

 

Ohno looks at him insistently. “Sho-kun, it might not look like it. But I do put effort into my work. That I left you alone with this project had specific reasons. I underestimated the work load and I thought you were doing really well alone. At one point this turned into your project alone and I didn’t want to mess with your ideas. You know, I might not look like it, but I do try. I just… don’t use many words. I think more than I talk,” Ono admits. “And I disagree when you say you have no real talent. You are very talented. Someone without talented couldn’t have put together this project.”

 

“This is my life,” Sho mumbles. “This project turned into a part of my life. My work is a huge part of my life.”

 

“Your life, Sho-san-” Ohno starts, but Sho interrupts him immediately.

 

“You are doing it again,” he says earnestly. “You are not taking me seriously. Or anyone! I don’t want you to pity me or to hand me this project because you feel guilty or because we had sex!”

 

Ohno blinks again. “Sho-san, I didn’t hand you this project because I am attracted to you,” he explains straight-forwardly. “I gave it to you because you are extremely good and dedicated at your job. And you deserve it. You put it together, a random guy from the marketing branch won’t be able to continue this project. I want it to be successful and turn out well, which is why I gave it to you.” He smiles. “And I don’t sell my pictures because I want to give artists with less financial support the chance to do so. I’m happy with people looking at my art and being touched by it, but I don’t want to take a young aspiring artist’s spot.”

 

Sho stares at him, swallowing nervously. “Is this really true?” he finally asks. “You are giving the project to me because you think I’m the best for it?”

 

“This is my company,” Ohno chuckles. “I can’t risk it to think with my dick.”

 

It’s a statement that would rather fit Nino, but it makes Sho chuckle.

 

“So what do you say?” Ohno asks.

 

“Fine,” Sho gives in with a sigh. “I’ll pick it up again. Can’t let it out of my hands anyways. And I believe you that you didn’t have any bad intentions.”

 

“And about the both of us?” Ohno wants to know.

 

Sho blinks in surprise. “You want a continuation?” he asks in sincere shock.

 

“You don’t?” Ohno asks in return.

 

Sho blushes. “What… I asked first!” he huffs.

 

Ohno chuckles. “Yes, I want to continue this and see where it’s leading us to. What about you?”

 

“You know I like to do things properly,” Sho points out, wondering why he just can’t say no to Ohno! What is he even doing here? Giving him a chance?

 

“Yes, that’s pretty obvious,” Ohno says casually and Sho isn’t sure if he is teasing him or not.

 

“Okay, but only if you promise me we’ll never work on a project together again,” Sho finally gives in, deciding to let it go for now. So what… he sleeps with the boss and… he fucking sleeps with the boss!? Oh my god! Unfortunately he already said yes, and Ohno looks at him happily.

 

“I’ll not disappoint you,” Ohno says softly.

 

 

~~~

 

 

10 months later:

 

Sho has basically thrown every shirt from his wardrobe on his bed, his head hurting by thinking what to wear tonight. He needs to look presentable. It’s Jun’s and Aiba’s private little engagement party, and he knows both of them are fucking fashionable, probably looking like supermodels the whole night. He can’t look like a hobo next to them.   
  
  
Talking about looking like a hobo...

 

“Satoshi-kun,” he yells into the living room. “Go and change!”

 

Ohno is still painting, colour on his face and hands. Sho glares at him. Before Ohno can open his mouth to argue, Sho stomps towards him. “No painting anymore,” he scolds. “Go, shower, and dress, Mr. I’m-too-lazy-to-switch-clothes. Not everyone is appreciating your naked butt!”

 

Ohno chuckles, pecking Sho’s lip while ignoring his complaint. “I know I appreciate yours,” he muses while finally patting to the bathroom.

 

Sho lets out a sigh of relief, going back to the nerve-wracking task of choosing the right clothes. One hour later he feels like he needs therapy, or a bed, a weekend in the Bahamas, a trip to the onsen, that’s how spent he feels. He dreads the day Jun and Aiba will actually celebrate their wedding.

 

When he comes to the living room, Ohno is sitting there with a glass of wine, playing on his phone. He is dressed in a perfect black tight trouser, and a white shirt out of silk with buttons out of pearls and…

 

“I hate you,” Sho huffs.

 

Ohno looks up, smiling brightly. “You look wonderful, baby,”

 

“Shut up,” Sho grumbles, grabbing his keys and stomping towards the door.

 

“I could drive,” Ohno offers.

 

“No way,” Sho hisses. He is not giving up control of every part of his life, like seriously.

 

Ohno laughs lightly, hugging Sho from behind and kissing his neck. “You really look dazzling, Sho.”

 

Sho smiles back at him, automatically, instinctively, he swears it’s not planned! “You too.”

 

What did he just say!? Sho blushes both in embarrassment and anger, but Ohno just laughs, and pulls him into a kiss. “You are cute,” he mumbles, and Sho wonders for the nth time how Ohno can keep up with his rants and short temper, but apparently… he can.

 

“It’s my talent,” Ohno says with a grin, like he just read Sho’s thoughts, and pulls Sho along before he can complain.

 

Sho sighs in resignation. Whatever, he thinks, maybe Ohno is right and their talent is to keep up with each other.


End file.
